


28 or 29 Strings, 10 Voices, 3 Sticks and, Like, a Shit-ton of Keys

by helena_s_renn



Category: Def Leppard, Sonata Arctica
Genre: 2006 Sonata Arctica members, Crack Crossover, Crack Pairings, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M, no one's gonna read this anyway LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: The combined members of Def Leppard and Sonata Arctica, line-ups and pairings (get over it!) as noted above, winter in Finland. The timeframe is future but indeterminate.Someone's been posting fanfic that's a little too close to home. Guess what? The guys are fans. Nothing like reliving all those moments.Companion piece to Eleven Strings – yksitoista kieltä





	28 or 29 Strings, 10 Voices, 3 Sticks and, Like, a Shit-ton of Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Strings -  
> Jani - 6 or 7  
> Phil - 6  
> Viv - 6  
> Sav - 5  
> Marko (Make) - 5
> 
> Voices - everyone. And if they can't sing, they can yowl. ;)
> 
> Sticks -  
> Tommy - 2  
> Rick - 1
> 
> Keys - duh!  
> (our beloved Henkka)
> 
> Sorry, you won't be able to see the fic this is the companion to unless you're a member and logged in.

_-The Future._

__

They were all ten of them together for tonight's posting. The last had been four days ago, and Def Arctica was getting collectively nervous that the authors had finally run out of steam. 

"How the fuck do they know this?" Jani asked, for the fiftieth time, shifting around in Sav's lap. They two were deep in their accustomed chair, and everyone knew not to try to remove the blanket that they were wrapped together in, not if they didn't want to be sorry. 

"'Specially all the filthy little... uh, gory little details," Phil put in. Make stretched and ran his hands over his boyfriend's bare, ridged torso, at which point Phil shut up. Nothing made him slide into O-face faster than Hysteria or Make awake enough to mess with him.

He was further put in his place by Sav: "Not little." 

Everyone groaned. "Don't we all fookin' know it?" Joe bitched to the room at large. "If I gotta hear about his wondrous knob one more time, I'll gag." 

Sav smirked in his direction. "Jealous? Python." 

"I will have you know..." Tony began, a tone of affronted dignity turning him into the second lead bitch. 

"Oh, luv, I _know._ " Sav downright laughed at the Sonata singer. "Alphas!" he stage-whispered exaggeratedly to Jani. 

"Yeah, I know right? Like a couple of wild tomcats hissing at each other in an alleyway." 

"Hissing and clawing," Phil piped up again, "and they screech like hell when they mate." All of them laughed, Vivian so much that tears streamed from his eyes.

"Oi!" "That's private!" Both singers were indignant and glowering - at each other and everyone else.

"Not when you're that loud, it's not!" Make retorted. "Your caterwauling woke _me_ up. Tony, I can understand," he put on a very pained expression, as if it were his arse getting reamed. All of them had picked a top and bottom in that pairing - 6 for Joe topping, 2 for Tony, but the truth had yet to out.

From _the chair_ came some scuffling and a muted gasp. 

"Get a room!" chorused three or four voices.

Jani, high spots of colour on his cheeks, swivelled his head around and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No need," he grinned. More collective groans.

While amused, Rick was getting impatient. He'd been the one to discover these postings just after the very first, no one really wanted to know how or why, and he needed his dose. 

Henkka, standing behind him, rubbed his uneven shoulders. "Alright, alright. Everyone shut up now. Time for the reading," he intoned. "Sav and Jani, 'Verse 1, Chapter 7. Subtitled, what stupid thing will Sav do next?"

"Isn't chapter and verse supposed to be the other way around?" Someone, probably Tommy, put in. After all, one of them should be concerned with the details. Keeping the count. Well, other than the ones the writers concerned themselves with, which might, at times, have rhythm, but only of a certain sort. 

"It sure ain't the Bible, in case you lot haven't noticed!" Rick sighed. "Henkka, just read it already." 

Henkka grinned gleefully, never looking more like a wild-eyed hermit. He loved that his once-shy band-brother was the subject, in minute examination, of these extrapolations. And he loved the porn as well. Seemed they all did. "Ok, ok. But who are my little actresses for tonight?" Two hands shot up. As did Henkka's eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Decided already did you?" 

Tommy stood up and fluffed his hair, got himself into a louche, wide-legged stance, hands balled into fists and stuffed into his front pockets. "Forgive me, I forgot me leathers... Oh Jani, I _must have you!_ Your slender sexy fingers around me cock." He tossed his hair back for good measure. His accent made it all the more ridiculous. Catcalls.

Then Viv, still chuckling, calmed himself down enough to adopt a very morose face. "I, I, but Sav, I think I love you and your _haaaaiiir_ and your _bluuuue bluuue eyes_ and O.M.G. play with my nips. But I'm not so sure about the buttsex!" 

They got two deeply disgusting snorts of disapproval - meaning high praise - and general tittering and reiterating in high-pitched voices for their efforts.

That was just a preview, based on the previous installment. However, even Viv and Tommy declined to get naked and demonstrate the ins and outs, as it were, of the heros' first time.

 

"The readings" hadn't even started out with the two of which the saga was written listening in - they'd pshaw'd and waved it off till the third chapter was already online, then had to catch up. Not that they weren't intimately familiar with their own story. It was different to 'read' it again in someone else's hand. By then, seven of their combined project members had gathered to attend the online fictional/non-fictional epic love story that was already written, only how could anyone outside of their close friends and the local music scene in Kemi know? It was January, deliberate on Sav and Jani's part, and the days were non-existent. Their lives were filled with night, music, booze, chocolate, sex and love and friendship. They rarely left the house. 

But the stories kept coming, every few nights. It was funny, how it worked as a catalyst. The musical creativity knew no bounds, nor did the pairing off - if they hadn't been established before, it had taken only four of the chapters for everyone to find someone. There'd been some juxtapositioning. Other than "the Alphas" and Jani and Sav, the rest were known to trade and go three or four ways at times. It worked. 

The first day of spring, Sav walked outside on his own. The sun would show itself for only minutes, but he needed to see the yellow-orange ball of energy. The sun-lamp wasn't cutting it anymore. He knew Jani had wanted to come along, but he needed a few moments to himself. There were trees around the house; he walked the borders of it, snow to his knees, cold as the dungeons of hell if it froze.

He looked up, rays of light hitting his aging face. "Thank you, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChristianHowe for beta/review and everything.


End file.
